


A Child's Prayer

by brihana25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brihana25/pseuds/brihana25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gives all he has and all he is to keep his brother safe. But who does Dean turn to when life is just too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Ave Mary A  
> Artist: P!nk  
> Season(s): 1&2  
> Episodes Used (in chronological order): Pilot, Home, Something Wicked, Salvation, Bloodlust, Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things, What Is and What Should Never Be, and All Hell Breaks Loose Parts I & II
> 
> An spnsummergen gift for july_july_july

* * *

  


[A Child's Prayer - Supernatural (Dean, Sam, and Mary)](http://vimeo.com/39050524) from [brihana25](http://vimeo.com/user4235047) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
